The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 June 2019
23:53-40 ~ Foxtrotuniformcharliekilo has joined the chat ~ 23:54-40 ~ Foxtrotuniformcharliekilo has left the chat ~ 23:54-57 Welcome, F.U.C.K. 23:55-57 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 23:56-45 Hmph. 23:56-48 Did I leave? 23:56-53 No. 23:58-13 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:58-43 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:58-49 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:58-53 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:59-14 Freezy PM 23:59-26 (eyes) 23:59-30 @EarthlingnAkumi 00:00-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:01-06 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:02-13 Downtown Freezy! 00:02-41 TG, DM~ 00:02-41 Fuck, NO. 00:02-44 * TG, DM~ 00:02-49 ! 00:02-56 Hmph! 00:02-59 Hmph! 00:03-11 /me noticed TG stopped being away a few minutes ago 00:03-26 Wow, she replied. 00:03-40 Anyways, South Ferry, LOOK. 00:03-42 I did it. 00:04-53 I suppose I shall reply. 00:04-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:05-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:05-28 Hmph, 00:05-32 We need to end the episode SOON. 00:05-43 I fear we may have burnout shortly and we go "hehehehe restart". 00:05-45 They are BOTH dead. 00:06-58 "Well done." The world around Atticus slowly began to fade away. "Allow yourself to descend into the next world. You will not be missed." 00:07-16 Neh. 00:07-22 Yep. 00:07-23 Lmfao. 00:07-59 I think that was a good ending for his arc. 00:07-59 Anything else is just extra. 00:07-59 Now reply as Steven or some shit and then we begin Atticus' next arc. 00:08-12 Incorrect. 00:08-16 NO reply from Steven. 00:08-23 Do NOT add to his arc. 00:08-24 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:08-27 Anything else is just extra! 00:08-29 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 00:08-31 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:08-32 * Welcome, ToxicSun2. 00:08-33 I never said I would! 00:08-35 Welcome, TKF! 00:08-36 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 00:08-38 Now, 00:08-42 Reply to the next arc. 00:08-45 I will give you the reply. 00:08-54 Not yet! 00:08-54 There has to be some break between it. 00:08-57 Season 2 will be beautiful 00:09-01 Lets go meta 00:09-08 No break. 00:09-15 Hmph. 00:09-17 Darkness. Darkness was all Atticus Anoethite saw as he lay there. He was slightly uncomfortable and felt hard ground underneath him. He slowly opened his eyes. As he opened them, he saw he was in a barn and it was night time. Cool, fresh air from outside was blowing in. He then turned his head, his neck stiff, and saw three other teens. Two girls and one guy. 00:09-20 SO, Chase McFly is gonna reply. 00:09-20 I didn't know tab complete lets you do your own name 00:09-25 Darkness. Darkness was all Atticus Anoethite saw as he lay there. He was slightly uncomfortable and felt hard ground underneath him. He slowly opened his eyes. As he opened them, he saw he was in a barn and it was night time. Cool, fresh air from outside was blowing in. He then turned his head, his neck stiff, and saw three other teens. Two girls and one guy. 00:09-29 No shit, South Ferry. 00:09-31 Sure, Qstlijku. 00:09-49 Go on. Add it! 00:09-54 Darkness. Darkness was all Atticus Anoethite saw as he lay there. He was slightly uncomfortable and felt hard ground underneath him. He slowly opened his eyes. As he opened them, he saw he was in a barn and it was night time. Cool, fresh air from outside was blowing in. He then turned his head, his neck stiff, and saw three other teens. Two girls and one guy. 00:09-57 Not yet! 00:10-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:10-34 Over in a corner laid a girl named . . . Blossom Cane. She shivered from the cold, she could not remember anything from her past no matter how hard she tried. The only time she could remember anything was when she was asleep and she would forget when she woke up. She slowly woke up to see three other people around her and she had no clue who they were. 00:10-35 Jesus, 00:10-40 Original TML opening is shit! 00:10-44 Needs puncuation. 00:10-58 Wtf 00:11-01 Needs a redo 00:11-20 I will reply as Steven. 00:11-39 I am just so happy I did three things in my reply. 00:11-59 1. Killed Blossom. 00:11-59 2. Killed Atticus. 00:11-59 3. Wrote it so that SF could not reply again. 00:12-34 I keep forgetting who Blossom is. 00:12-50 KoRRA 00:12-52 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 00:12-56 TG. 00:13-01 go back to bed endcat 00:13-04 reply to dm ; - ; 00:13-08 Kk. 00:13-15 thank u 00:13-25 Why should I go back to bed? 00:13-36 Go the fuck back to bed, Endercat TM. 00:13-41 No one wants you here, go on now! 00:13-41 Why tf... 00:13-42 Leave! 00:13-46 WHY? 00:13-53 Just go! 00:14-02 I was taking a shower! 00:14-08 See, TG, this is how you make people do what you want. 00:14-23 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 00:14-25 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 00:14-30 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:14-43 http://prntscr.com/nzpy7g 00:14-43 Fuck you. 00:14-44 rev 00:14-49 @TKF 00:15-17 Do not add it. 00:15-32 Explain why. 00:15-32 1. You are not Melissa. 00:15-32 2. She does NOT remember her past. 00:15-32 3. How the fuck does this relate? 00:15-46 I wonder when Downtown Freezy will reply to my PM 00:15-52 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 00:15-53 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:15-57 She literally remembers most of it from conversations with Steven, and visions. 00:16-07 Relates because foreshadowing for Ronin/Seeker of Darkness 00:16-15 Adding it in now. 00:16-56 Incorrect. 00:17-06 She does NOT remember that random shit. She barely remembers anything. 00:17-34 They've been here for 2-3 days and have been seeing lots of shit 00:17-36 So tell me, 00:17-41 How long has Atticus' death been planned? 00:17-45 Makes sense for Steven to tell her something in that timeframe. 00:18-00 He would NOT tell her that. 00:18-01 Adding in the reply now. 00:18-05 Happened just yesterday, Q. 00:18-06 Do NOT. 00:18-47 New Discussions truly is shitty. 00:18-58 Every time I use it, there is just more and more shit. 00:19-02 Then I will NOT reply. 00:19-10 NOTHING to reply with. 00:19-11 NOTHING on it works properly. 00:19-13 Immediately wake up. 00:19-18 Nope. 00:19-22 Wellington will reply. 00:19-30 Darkness. Darkness was all Atticus Anoethite saw as he lay there. He was slightly uncomfortable and felt hard ground underneath him. He slowly opened his eyes. As he opened them, he saw he was in a barn and it was night time. Cool, fresh air from outside was blowing in. He then turned his head, his neck stiff, and saw three other teens. Two girls and one guy. 00:19-37 Reply with WHAT 00:20-14 Idk. 00:20-22 Reply now. 00:20-25 Wtf, Mendes roasted Tokina. 00:20-26 "lay" should be replaced with "laid". 00:20-30 Was on VC with her earlier, it was scary. 00:20-38 She was screaming her heard off whenever she spoke. 00:20-41 * head 00:21-13 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:21-14 Hmph. 00:21-17 Was that the first time you did VC? 00:21-30 "he drug the blade across..." 00:21-31 Surez. 00:21-31 It was a group VC too. TG was there! 00:21-33 Shouldn't that be dragged? 00:21-34 I didn't speak. 00:21-35 Hmph. 00:21-43 Ikr 00:21-49 she was like "YAY!!!" 00:21-54 Perhaps, Q. 00:21-56 No shit, TG. 00:21-57 "YAY!!!!!!!!!!" 00:22-01 Also who was telling Atticus to do that? 00:22-04 I instantly wanted to get off. 00:22-09 I edited it 00:22-13 So, "drug" and "lay" need to be replaced. 00:22-16 Lord Ronin! 00:22-16 Or whatever SF namedi it. 00:22-21 That's a new character? 00:22-25 Reply as Atticus! Hurry! 00:22-27 Yep. 00:22-30 NOT yet, South Ferry. 00:22-38 Also I don't really get Chase's reply 00:22-48 So, Stlijku is reading the RP. 00:22-49 Me and Atticus seem swapped 00:22-53 So CMF replied. 00:22-55 I was just looking at the most recent replies! 00:22-59 “So that’s what happened to me,” Chris said as he finished his story. “But what happened to Atticus?” 00:23-20 It's just an attempt to timeskip! 00:23-38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJjvO63-yCs 00:23-38 If this were real my entire school would be on My strange addiction 00:23-40 I'm cringing rn. 00:23-49 I'm invisible. 00:23-54 He NEEDS to head in. 00:24-00 I saw that video, Akumi. 00:24-02 Was hilarious. 00:24-15 REPLY to PM, btw. 00:24-17 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:24-22 I did. 00:24-27 "He's with Blossom, remember?" responded Samuel. "Blossom and Atticus are doing -- well, I don't know. Probably having fun though." 00:24-29 review this reply. 00:24-45 Uh. 00:24-52 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 00:24-54 REPLY to PM, btw. 00:25-12 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:25-28 not appropret sf 00:25-31 Chase McFly needs to come here! 00:25-38 What was the last message you saw? @Spongey 00:25-40 He shall reply once more, 00:25-43 then Atticus heads in! 00:25-52 In what, Qstlijku 00:26-16 not appropret sf 00:26-22 Which of his messages did you see? 00:26-25 http://prntscr.com/nzq159 Cringe! 00:26-30 South Ferry 00:26-30 "He's with Blossom, remember?" responded Samuel. "Blossom and Atticus are doing -- well, I don't know. Probably having fun though." 00:26-38 I'm invisible. 00:26-48 I feel as if we should say sorry to CandyCaneMissy. 00:26-54 Sure. 00:26-57 Sure, SolidStud78. 00:27-01 Created a meme character, 00:27-05 CCM should be TKF's gf 00:27-06 and KILLED it instantly. 00:27-10 Ew, no. 00:27-14 Hurry, reply! 00:27-26 YOU reply! 00:27-26 Damn it!!! 00:27-35 Link me when you finished her. 00:27-36 Spongey I just followed you on Q_____ 00:27-41 CCM will run for Comedian in 2020 00:27-51 I think "lay" should be replaced with "laid". 00:27-57 She will have a bright future 00:28-00 Good, Qstlijku 00:28-02 She's actually not funny. 00:28-08 Sure, SolidStud78. 00:28-09 In what context? 00:28-10 WHAT TKF 00:28-15 People only laugh because of the crazy shit she does. 00:28-21 NOT because she does or says anything funny. 00:28-21 Why is IsTyping only working for TLF. 00:28-28 She is, TKF 00:28-30 CCM ain't funny. 00:28-38 her obsessive personality is funney 00:28-38 Neva seen her joke. 00:28-51 I've never seen her ABLE to take a joke! 00:28-51 What user is funney then if CCM ain't 00:29-01 That's her personality, but she isn't trying to be funny/ 00:29-06 ^ 00:29-11 .* 00:29-48 90 replies of shit. 00:29-55 Let's close this and restart Ep 11. 00:30-10 I would rather talk to CCM all day than rp all day tkf 00:30-36 Here is what shall occur. 00:30-47 https://i.quotev.com/img/q/p/5/e/1559919267_1502900286.jpg 00:30-48 TKF shall make 1 reply of Atticus waking up and realizing something is wrong. 00:30-52 isTyping isn't working for people who don't have the script installed! 00:30-56 1 reply of Melissa arriving, 5-6 convo. 00:30-58 As someone who used to talk to CCM all day, I can assure you that is wrong, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 00:31-08 You have to take breaks, otherwise you'll slowly go insane. 00:31-12 Lord Ronin/Darkness arrives. The Dream Eaters arrive, and shall be defeaeaded by the group. 00:31-25 defeaedaa- 00:31-27 WTF is that. 00:31-40 defeaded, obvi 00:32-00 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:32-01 /o 00:32-04 Please, no, TKF. 00:32-05 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:32-10 'Sup, Quin. 00:32-13 NO what. 00:32-14 o/ 00:32-19 RP is FINE. 00:32-48 I don't see "lay" or "laid" 00:32-56 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:32-59 Which post is it in? @SolidStud78 00:33-31 Layed ain't a wod 00:33-32 word 00:33-42 Layed ain't a wod 00:34-00 "Darkness. Darkness was all Atticus Anoethite saw as he lay there. He was slightly uncomfortable and felt hard ground underneath him. He slowly opened his eyes. As he opened them, he saw he was in a barn and it was night time. Cool, fresh air from outside was blowing in. He then turned his head, his neck stiff, and saw three other teens. Two girls and one guy. " 00:34-12 How to sell drugz online 00:34-13 Rip Blossom. 00:34-17 Hated her anyway. 00:34-34 Spongey please be appropriate 00:34-46 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/User:TheKorraFanatic/Reunion Tell me if this format is shit or not. 00:34-46 Look under narrative! 00:34-54 omg hey its a series 00:35-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:35-16 Actually "lay" is formally correct ther 00:35-18 *there 00:35-26 Oh is that the reply under review? 00:35-54 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:35-58 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:36-07 * Quinton1721 00:36-08 https://prnt.sc/nzq3lt 00:36-09 Damn it! 00:36-16 TKF should cli.ck 00:36-16 Hmph. 00:36-17 It doesn't sound right to me. 00:36-28 Qstlijku and SolidStud78 conpleted! 00:36-30 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/User%3AQuinton1721/Road_Trippin'#A_Tale_of_Dark_and_Light 00:36-30 For lie in the sense of lying down 00:36-33 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:36-41 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 00:36-42 JFL 00:36-42 Okay, Spongeyvstheloudhouse? 00:36-52 i'm loading the contents of every extant tdl episode into a predictive text app 00:36-52 Read it and review immediately! 00:37-08 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:37-10 Okay, Spongeyvstheloudhouse? 00:37-10 "We" aren't in a fit. ___ and ___ are and I was _____ to ___ _____. 00:37-13 * fight, not fit. 00:37-19 This webpage was reloaded because a problem occurred. 00:37-21 -_- 00:37-31 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:37-47 Read the chapter! 00:37-50 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/User%3AQuinton1721/Road_Trippin'#A_Tale_of_Dark_and_Light 00:37-59 "We" aren't in a fight. Korra and I are and I was trying to stop it. 00:38-12 Wut. 00:38-15 back 00:38-26 Finally 00:38-30 I was filling in the blanks! 00:38-34 Toast Can't Never Be Bread Again will always be my favorite.... 00:38-40 That was ALL wrong, Q. 00:38-40 READ the CHAPTER!!!!! 00:38-46 From CCM's POV 00:39-05 Now, when I was a baby, Momma named me after the great Civil War hero, General Nathan Bedford Qstlijku 00:39-08 Still wrong! 00:39-12 CCM and I had no fight! 00:39-16 Was that a reply you made up? 00:39-19 Let's have the Ku Klux Klan reform to kill Demons 00:39-19 It was with Spongey! 00:39-22 Q, it’s about you! 00:39-24 From her perspective 00:39-41 Here is what shall occur. 00:39-45 Darn the Mandela Effect. 00:39-50 Within TML, they shall face the Dream Eaters. 00:39-54 this is violence now 00:39-58 dont get me wrong 00:40-03 SS78, read your chapter! 00:40-04 Let's call the Civil War general Braxton Harless 00:40-06 Octopus Wizard, PM. 00:40-15 and replace the Ku Klux Klan with the Dixie Mafia 00:40-16 :P 00:40-16 Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man 00:40-32 "Life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get." makes no sense, but "Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get." does. 00:40-46 I read the chapter! 00:40-48 @Quinton 00:40-48 And who said that 00:40-53 From Forrest Gump 00:41-02 Let's make TDL a novel 00:41-06 Nephew. 00:41-06 that people could buy 00:41-14 The Demon's Light (Novel) 00:41-18 Qstlijku as Qstlijku Gump. 00:41-22 Got a bit more ___philia than would be legal, though 00:42-19 Never seen Forrest Gump myself 00:42-27 Only heard about it 00:42-44 I've only seen little bits of it. 00:42-54 Same, C.Syde65 00:43-00 Who is this Blossom character? 00:43-09 are u joking 00:43-13 I will explain. 00:43-23 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:43-33 Syde, have you been dead the last week and a half-2 weeks? 00:43-33 You haven't heard about it, Syde? 00:43-34 Blossom is from The Lab of the Mind; the assistant to Brownlee, and is Atticus' love intrest. 00:43-36 Unbelievable. 00:43-40 Wtf 00:43-43 Unbelievable. 00:43-43 00:43-46 She's been there for like, weeks! 00:43-46 Have you been living under a rock? :P 00:43-53 Living under an afro.... 00:43-58 Hmph. 00:44-16 Let’s get some men in white sheets to spook C.Syde65. 00:44-21 Clever 00:44-37 Let's go to Ghost Club and get all of our torches, Quinton1721 00:44-37 No I haven't been dead. Just busy. 00:44-39 Also "spook" could be seen as a slur the way you used it @Quinton 00:44-41 In the text 00:44-48 Does she have her own page yet? 00:44-54 TKF is writing it, still 00:45-09 Wtf, Qstlijku! 00:45-11 She recently died along with Atticus 00:45-30 They're currently in a dream and Atticus "killed" her 00:45-34 Both are still alive 00:45-39 Ohh 00:45-44 Lord Ronin is only in the dream? 00:45-46 I was confused 00:45-50 and Chase's reply... 00:45-56 Anyway, that whole Qstlijku Gump shit was a direct quote with Qstlijku added in. 00:45-58 Lord Ronin and his buddy Xanvi are both using the dream to get to Euclid 00:46-03 From where! 00:46-14 They're basically using it like a bridge. Xanvi is from a world called "Midgarde" and Ronin is from Eden 00:46-19 Lisa Fiss is my favorite character 00:46-29 Let's give Lisa a hijab 00:46-39 Frim Forrest Gump, Qstlijku. 00:46-48 From 00:47-03 http://prntscr.com/nzq6bb Needed. 00:47-26 wow she is short 00:47-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-42 NO middle names. 00:47-46 gamers lets worldbuild euclid's solar system 00:47-49 was expecting her to be at least a head taller than gabriel 00:47-50 Middle names are fine! 00:48-05 Middle names ain’t exist in TDL. 00:48-07 Euclid's Solar System was mentioned before, we decided we wouldn't elaborate on it 00:48-10 Middle names exist! 00:48-12 Gabe has like 4! 00:48-16 Gabriel Alchemilia 00:48-18 Replied to the RP. 00:48-49 Oh yeah 00:48-54 Ah, the Mandela Effect. 00:48-57 I remember who mentioned it now 00:49-05 I am just SO proud of Big Gabe's monologue on his page 00:49-13 >Gabe has like 4! 00:49-13 he has 2 00:49-26 We need backstories for the characterz 00:49-29 also did his middle names just fucken vanish when he changed his name 00:49-29 Blossom doesn't have her own page yet, it seems. 00:49-35 no they're still there 00:49-39 just don't matter xd 00:49-49 I feel as if CS just does not read chat. 00:50-10 Grandpoppa Alva and Poppa Didier both long dead and Gabe no longer cares about them 00:50-22 proposal: change "Gabriel Alva Didier Arsene, later Gabriel Alchemilia" 00:50-22 to "Gabriel Alva Didier Alchemilia, born Gabriel Arsene" 00:50-24 http://prntscr.com/nzq74k @C.Syde65 00:50-30 Do it, OW 00:50-40 It's hard when you're busy. It would be nice if I could split myself into two. 00:50-47 You can! 00:50-48 https://prnt.sc/nzq6bb @C.Syde65 00:50-50 Wait, OW. 00:50-54 Just takes a chainsaw or another large blade, CS65 00:50-57 One of me could focus on this chat. The other of me could focus on my other things. 00:51-14 That’s depressing. 00:51-20 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Hide_and_Seek?diff=prev&oldid=120275 00:51-21 Hmph. 00:51-26 I wonder, 00:51-28 I feel like "Gabriel Alchemilia, born Gabriel Alva Didier Arsene" would be better. 00:51-28 As it shows the middle names are part of his original name! 00:51-40 Just who kept putting those curly apostrophes in there? 00:51-41 Sure 00:51-44 So, by using the dreams, Lonin will be able to traverse dimensions to Euclid. Meanwhile, he has ruled his Militia from the Shadows. 00:52-11 What are your Other Things, CS65 00:52-14 Sadly, Qstlijku, 00:52-28 That is another shitty thing about Discussions. 00:52-30 Always so rude, that one. 00:52-32 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/index.php?title=Hide_and_Seek&diff=120275&oldid=120254 00:52-36 https://botnik.org/apps/writer/?source=dd0c5523e75f3e573d8f3c047d052cef 00:52-41 I thought we don't use a blank line on other pages? 00:52-43 write your own TDL episodes 00:52-44 brb 00:52-47 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 00:52-51 For some reasons, certain replies have curly apostrophes when you copy paste them over. 00:52-53 Probably Quinton. 00:52-59 Oh 00:53-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:53-06 I could be wrong. 00:53-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:53-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:53-32 But I've noticed that a great deal of apostrophes that I've had to clean up came from his comments. 00:53-44 I think its due to the font that displays 00:53-52 Mine? 00:53-55 bMaybe it is due to his device. 00:53-59 That too 00:54-05 Sure 00:54-06 I don't know of any device that does it. 00:54-12 I know the iPhone does it now 00:54-16 By default 00:54-17 do i need to reply btw? 00:54-18 At lezst mine does 00:54-19 Who! 00:54-20 *least 00:54-20 Nope. 00:54-21 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 00:54-22 Blossom is long gone. 00:54-23 I am cringing. 00:54-27 This movie is wow. 00:54-29 WHO! 00:54-33 But i thought they were both gonna respawn 00:54-36 into like a new level 00:54-37 Reply NOW. 00:54-41 that was the plan at least? 00:54-47 Let's give Lord Ronin a demonic boar-like creature as a pet, named "Tusk" 00:54-49 O.M.G. 00:54-51 What movie, ECTM 00:54-53 We're doing a TML redo shit. 00:54-53 Just replace either Savannah or Melissa with Blossom. 00:54-59 While I did occasionally put curly apostrophes in some of my revisions from late 2014 and late 2015, that was mainly because I was using Microsoft Word to type up bits of information. 00:55-00 A movie. 00:55-07 Just which one 00:55-13 only boomers use word 00:55-14 Why are replacing TML? 00:55-17 We AIN'T 00:55-17 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:55-18 And why are we replacing Melissa? 00:55-19 It's in the dream!! 00:55-22 Oh! 00:55-25 When does the dream end? 00:55-31 End of Episode 11! 00:55-37 End of the episode after Xanvi merges them 00:55-37 DAMN. 00:55-43 (DAMN) 00:55-43 sorry im stupid : p 00:55-47 We wish we could replace Melissa. 00:55-50 Wtf 00:55-51 Stop! 00:55-52 Wtf 00:55-53 Stop! 00:55-54 Wtf 00:55-55 Stop! 00:56-02 Wtf 00:56-02 Stop! 00:56-06 Though Heav DID do a replacing Chris meme before. 00:56-06 Wtf 00:56-06 (Stop)! 00:56-09 Jus yesterday 00:56-13 He also has major expertise in robotics, as evidenced one time when Chris fell into a puddle, requiring Atticus and Melissa to search for help. 00:56-24 Let’s also replace Chris. 00:56-24 -Aristotle 00:56-37 Let's replace Melissa with Galena Chrysotile and Chris with Null 00:57-16 Sure. 00:57-21 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:57-22 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:57-35 http://prntscr.com/nzq8wq 00:57-40 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:57-44 Let's get Kazuhira "Furry Killer" Miller in TDL 00:58-04 Sure. 00:58-13 South Ferry, HELP TG. 00:58-14 Brb. 00:58-16 Wtf 00:58-19 Help with.......?! 00:58-21 OMG, It got big. *faints* 00:58-21 00:58-27 neh nevermind i got it now 00:58-38 Wtf, TG. 00:58-39 We'll have Kazuhira "Furry Killer" Miller go on a systematic genocide of Nekos 00:58-39 Sure. 00:58-46 So, 00:58-47 I do! 00:58-47 I thought of a reply ;w; 00:58-50 You couldn't go Full Circle, 00:58-54 and copy paste TML. 00:58-59 Hurry, do the monologue now! 00:59-04 "This world has been connected." RIGHT NOW. 00:59-11 ALRIGHT 00:59-13 i am ON IT 00:59-20 Wait until after TG goes! 00:59-27 ALRIGHT 00:59-27 Now brb, mo- 00:59-27 bruhs. 00:59-39 mo-? 00:59-39 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:59-43 \o 01:00-04 Bruh momento 01:00-15 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:00-50 If EnA doesn't reply quickly enough, I'll ghostwrite her shit! 01:01-24 I just finished! 01:01-39 Fuck! 01:01-46 Post the shit, EnA 01:01-48 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:01-50 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:01-55 Hurry! 01:01-59 The fakes shall dissappear, 01:02-02 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:02-12 as EVERYONE sam steve blossom atii meliss hear "This world has been connected. 01:02-16 I will also merge the dreams here. 01:02-19 i posted it! 01:02-27 Time for me to work my magic 01:02-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:02-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:02-56 Don't rush it. 01:03-38 ngiht. 01:03-39 Night 01:03-41 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 01:03-46 Good night. 01:04-12 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:04-12 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:04-16 Hmph 01:04-20 This reply gon be a long one 01:04-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:04-26 ssss 01:05-08 If you have forgotten, I’ve quit. 01:05-21 Suree 01:05-23 Sure* 01:05-25 Dibs Marshall 01:05-37 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 01:05-42 Says the one who literally hates Marshall. 01:05-50 What! 01:05-58 I literally RPed him a while back! 01:06-12 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:06-52 ~ Blu fiore has joined the chat ~ 01:06-59 Welcome BF 01:07-10 BF? 01:07-18 Keep thinking of Blu fiore as Bitch Fierce. 01:07-28 ooh 01:07-30 my 01:07-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:07-45 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:08-50 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:08-52 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:08-59 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:09-01 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:09-31 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:10-04 Seems I can't post the reply here, OR screenshot it 01:10-12 So, it is huge eh? 01:10-15 However it involves godmodding so it MUST be reviewed 01:10-23 Pastebin 01:10-27 Post it on Discord? 01:10-29 Aight I can SORTA screenshot it 01:10-30 Well, pastebin works. 01:10-32 http://prntscr.com/nzqc04 01:10-34 Good enough. 01:10-40 I want to reveal the final scene so much. 01:10-47 Sure, do it 01:11-07 Sounds like a good reply, D.T.F. 01:11-13 I shall POST it 01:11-45 Now, midway through Season 2 when Gabriel is defeated, Lord Ronin shall FULLY show up 01:11-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:12-05 Sure. 01:12-19 In this Dream, he shall reveal himself; but he shalln't be seen pshyically until S2. 01:12-39 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:13-22 Yo 01:13-32 Welcome, Cocopuff2018. 01:13-43 Thx man 01:13-43 Welcome, Cocopuff2018. 01:13-48 Thx 01:13-52 Add it in, DTF. 01:14-06 I DID 01:14-11 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:14-19 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:14-41 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:14-51 Fucking hell. 01:15-12 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:15-26 b Seems Blossom Cane will be Page 100 01:15-56 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:16-03 R we really in hell 01:16-21 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:16-28 anyone besides quntion1721 answer 01:16-32 Yes. 01:16-38 okay 01:16-44 Yes. 01:16-48 WTF LMAO. 01:17-08 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:17-09 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:17-10 brb 01:17-41 So, 01:17-47 we have reached the endgame of the episode. 01:19-22 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:19-53 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:21-00 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:22-08 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:22-30 Good, I missed KGb. 01:22-56 what 01:22-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:23-16 So do I reply, or.. 01:23-56 Go on! 01:24-00 This is EVERYONE's chance to shine. 01:24-04 By any chance, did Fontaine have a daughter? 01:24-04 ANYONE can reply. 01:24-19 Have Chris say 01:24-25 "Ah yes i remember this animal feeding station." 01:24-33 s her name should be Molly. 01:24-36 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 01:24-39 Sure, SF, 01:24-45 @anyone but mainly DTF 01:25-41 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 01:26-36 to thine own self be true 01:26-44 I replied! 01:29-13 He was upgraded! 01:29-18 He should know it's a barn now! 01:29-24 He's fien! 01:29-25 fine! 01:29-28 Sadly, 01:29-31 Reddish-Brown animal feeding station. 01:29-34 Now, I shall reply. 01:29-39 Chris prefers animal feeding station to barn! 01:29-40 AFK for a bit. 01:29-41 Is thatw rong? 01:29-56 Hol on', 01:30-02 So CMF ain't comment on the voice? 01:30-14 Oh, I didn't realize he could hear it. 01:30-22 Go on. 01:30-25 Do as you please! 01:31-02 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 01:31-04 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 01:31-08 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 01:31-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:31-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:31-56 ~ Blu fiore has left the chat ~ 01:32-11 i return 01:32-12 This better SF? 01:32-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:32-30 Quinton 01:32-31 Do as you please! 01:32-34 Hey 1721! o/ 01:32-37 Fontaine COULD have had a daughter, who knows 01:32-44 Do whatever you want with that 01:33-08 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Fontaine 01:33-10 https://i.postimg.cc/8k6DnsC9/image.jpg HERE she is 01:33-16 DAMN 01:33-26 Holy shit CMF 01:33-30 I didn't even know that was a thing 01:33-38 Hahaha I named a black guy after a plantation owner by accident 01:33-43 This is the best day of my life 01:33-51 Lmfao. 01:34-02 Found this girl in my yearbook. 01:34-09 JFL at this "accident" 01:34-12 Destinee Fontaine. 01:34-15 So tell me, 01:34-18 Why did you do it DTF? 01:34-22 To show strength? 01:34-23 I got Fontaine cause I like the surname, have used it a lot in the past 01:34-30 To be hip and cool? To be an epic gamer? 01:34-32 and chose John cause it rhymes with Fon(taine) 01:34-48 Let's see the yearbook Photo, 1721. 01:35-30 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:35-36 https://i.postimg.cc/8k6DnsC9/image.jpg 01:35-42 https://i.postimg.cc/8k6DnsC9/image.jpg 01:35-51 Yours! 01:35-52 I feel as if Atti going sicko mode was one of my best replies. 01:35-56 They misspelled 'likely' on the yearbook lmao 01:36-04 What kinda shit school is this lmaooo 01:36-10 You know what Fontaine make sme think of? 01:36-14 Eh 01:36-18 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Woodruff-Fontaine_House 01:36-28 Likley 01:36-31 Likley 01:36-52 This Chris reply is fucking 01:37-00 JUST like the classic "big words for no reason" 01:37-04 WHY did you do it, CMF 01:37-06 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:37-07 Sadly, 01:37-12 I wanted to shwo detail.. 01:37-17 Just keep the reply. 01:37-18 Here, I'll fix it 01:37-21 This reply radiates Wellington. 01:37-23 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:37-24 The fix: 01:37-24 "What on Euclid was that voice or echo?" Chris wondered. He poked his head out the window, only to see the barn coming into view, its smell of dead animals still heavily apparent. "Ah yes, it's that rusty reddish-brown animal feeding station we woke up in around two weeks ago, I remember quite accurately. Same putrid odor, this is definitely the right location. But why have we returned here?" 01:37-26 I am sorry, but these replies are needed. 01:37-26 Wf. 01:37-28 LITERALLY just say barn and then it's fine 01:37-30 DTF, copy paste my orig reply to chat first. 01:37-34 WHERE did the dead animal shit come from? 01:37-35 That is ALL you must do 01:37-36 Then fix, hmph, ou lowly chatmod. 01:37-47 *You 01:37-53 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:38-09 Hmph, changed it! 01:38-14 THANK you 01:38-16 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:38-29 It STILL says "Animal Feeding Station"!!! 01:38-36 CHANGE that shit to BARN 01:38-40 Chris prefers this to "barn" 01:38-49 The Barn you fuck! 01:38-50 Chris fuckin' high functioning Aspergers! 01:38-56 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:38-58 Let's fetch Heaven. 01:39-08 Let him call a barn whatever he wnats! 01:39-08 I am sorry, 01:39-13 but SF is correct. 01:39-17 I have found and located the mother cat. 01:39-19 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:39-21 As bad as these replies would be on other character, 01:39-26 I have shall now lay the Kitty Treats. 01:39-29 This is needed as it is Wellington. 01:39-33 LMAO. 01:39-42 Seems Wellington's identity ain't even "smart" but rather "says weird shit" 01:39-49 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:40-08 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:41-27 Now, 01:41-30 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 01:41-32 Atticus shall hear Wellington, 01:41-36 and head to the car. 01:41-37 Then, 01:41-43 Atticus shall finally realize this is a dream. 01:41-57 Let's have Xanvi and the Dream Eaters show up 01:42-11 As Atticus attempts to explain what has occurred, Blossom ain't remember fucking dying, the Dream Eaters shall arrive. 01:42-12 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:42-14 Not jus yet! 01:42-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:42-31 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:42-59 This shall be the dream eaters: 6 humanoid shadows, that constantly radiate black and white smoke. They shall eventually acquire the Dragon. 01:43-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:43-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:43-17 Sure 01:43-42 Dream Eaters are a group of Heartless subservient to Xanvi. Since Xanvi is currently the right-hand man of Ronin, they listen to Ronin as well 01:44-26 The group shall find themselves in a collapsing building, at the top floor. They shall run from the Dream Eaters, and find themselves taking an elevator into a Volcano. Inside this volcano, they shall find turret-like Rov'um military vehicles, and drive off quickly. They shall then jump into a moving plane, as the dragon arrives and they hold on; and then they will arrive at Steve-Melissa's childhood home. 01:44-45 Action sequence..... 01:44-51 Hmph.... 01:45-13 Just a dream! :) 01:45-57 While Marshall is buying plants. 01:46-37 Let’s become self aware in the next episode and mention how he has gone soft and make him edgy again. 01:46-43 Come on now, we shall have a good action sequence! 01:46-45 Incorrect, 1721. 01:46-48 They gonna have this tense moment after waking up, with Fontaine waiting there for 'em, and then Marshall gonna pop in and be like "Hey guys I bought plants!" 01:47-10 When they shall wake up, they shall wake up quietly and awkwardly, not saying a word. 01:47-18 WHY would he be gone for days! 01:47-29 Piett shall offer each person a Hot Towel. 01:47-33 He WASN'T! 01:47-36 Simply left after they got there 01:47-52 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:47-53 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:48-00 Let's have Piett be a re-programmed butler android who looks like a human and cannot speak 01:48-04 ? 01:48-05 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 01:49-00 Wtf 01:49-03 Sure. 01:52-52 SPEAK. 01:53-04 BRUH 01:53-45 It shall wrap up, you hear me.............. 01:53-54 Fontaine will be waiting for them....... 01:54-16 SO, Toy Story 4 is rated G, meaning Koa can go see it. 01:54-24 Hmph. 01:54-37 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 01:55-03 Koa is 14 sadly. ;) 01:55-15 He looked 17! 01:55-45 Sure 01:56-00 It was a joke about his mental age, AKA, 5. 01:56-17 Sure he is! 01:56-48 Sure he is 01:57-43 Let's have Atticus and Blossom be G.F. -- B.F. 01:58-27 Good Friend and Best Friend ? :) 01:59-45 Gonna head out! 02:00-02 (bye) 02:00-06 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:00-11 Head out, young CMF 02:00-14 O/ 02:00-24 I am the same age as you Freez! 02:00-28 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:00-30 But hmph. 02:00-30 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:00-55 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:01-02 Hmph 02:01-15 u little gay guy 02:01-44 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 02:02-18 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 02:02-26 Hmph, changed my mind. 02:02-55 Afro man bad >:( C.Syde65 02:03-40 Sure 02:04-27 FreezMan shall reply to the RP. 02:04-46 I DID! 02:05-07 I need to wait for everyone to meet! 02:05-29 TheKorraFanatic LOOK 02:05-35 You must reply! 02:06-59 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:07-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:07-38 No. 02:08-45 Wtf 02:09-06 Wtf 02:09-50 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:10-28 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:10-29 Wtf 02:10-33 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 02:10-36 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:10-40 So tell me, 02:10-44 Why won't you reply? 02:11-26 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 02:11-31 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 02:11-38 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 02:13-08 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:13-30 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:14-00 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:15-34 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 02:15-41 REPLY, TheKorraFanatic 02:16-19 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:16-30 Hit that reply button for me. 02:18-19 TKF REPLY! 02:18-43 One at a time. 02:19-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:20-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-21 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 02:21-36 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:22-32 Heya TheKorraFanatic, just wondering when we can get a reply? :) 02:23-13 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:23-19 @tkf plz reply! ;( 02:25-48 Later! 02:27-29 RIGHT NOW 02:28-31 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:28-50 Well, 02:28-52 that's all folks. 02:29-43 I'm not feeling well right now + got a booming headache. 02:29-43 Just taking a break! 02:30-00 Sadly, 02:30-01 https://i.redd.it/4tv49h5azlzz.jpg found a pic of tkf at ena 02:30-07 I reply even when I'm feeling bad. 02:30-13 Sleep! 02:30-22 Incorrect. You avoid chat for two weeks, CMF. 02:30-27 Wtf 02:30-28 Stop! 02:30-31 Wtf, that picture is gross, South Ferry. 02:30-40 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:30-46 Sure it is! 02:30-51 Now sleep, C.S! 02:30-52 ;) 02:31-10 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:31-20 How tf can it be CS when it's out time of a million replies! 02:31-45 You are C.S! (giggle) 02:32-04 Avoideed chat for two weeks? 02:32-11 Must've been froikcin' vacation! 02:32-20 Now gtg 02:32-24 Farewell! o/ 02:32-41 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:32-55 https://i.redd.it/4tv49h5azlzz.jpg found a pic of tkf at ena 02:33-31 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:33-55 Can we like 02:34-07 drop the fucken "What on Euclid omg" 02:34-13 It sounds so stupid. 02:34-31 https://i.ytimg.com/vi/p5AzggMliDQ/hqdefault.jpg found a pic of tkf at ena 02:34-45 Wtf. 02:34-49 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:35-30 *Hears booming voice of a god* 02:35-31 "What on Euclid!" 02:35-38 "Ah, yes, that animal feeding station." 02:35-45 Alright so 02:35-48 As I've said 02:36-02 Chris' identity as that of the "guy who says weird things" 02:36-17 Also, to him, this is likely just how it be in the dream. Only Samuel should really be worried 02:36-49 Well, fair enough. 02:37-08 Yep. 02:37-11 Atti, reply! 02:37-15 Also can i just say\ 02:37-23 "Voice or Echo" is worse than "What on Euclid" 02:37-32 Back. 02:37-37 Because 'voice' on 'echo' aren't mutually exclusive. 02:38-01 Sure. 02:38-01 02:38-12 and* not on ffs 02:38-13 ffsc 02:38-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:38-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:39-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:39-36 I think I may cry with what it is about to occur. 02:39-48 This may be the most beautiful sequence in TDL History. 02:40-00 It touched upon both the decaying barn that bthe couple/b were in and the car housing Melissa and the others. It was calm, soft, and regretful, yet filled with force. 02:40-11 Irrelevant. 02:40-19 Couple = Two 02:40-26 Meme! 02:40-36 Anyways, the CMF reply was ehh. 02:40-41 What on Euclid was that voice or echo 02:40-47 ^ 02:41-07 Check TDLD! 02:41-40 brb 02:41-41 I am just so excited. 02:42-01 Atticus shall drive a Rov'um vehicle through a volcano. 02:42-26 A what? 02:42-40 Huh? 02:43-05 What is Rov'um! 02:43-24 Ronin's Forces, remotely operated on Euclid by Ronin from Eden. 02:43-42 Back 02:43-51 You said it was Rav'um! 02:43-56 Fine, it is! 02:43-58 FFSC! I gotta change the Org Chart 02:44-00 Ok :) 02:44-32 I am scared. 02:44-35 We have b111 replies. 02:44-52 Do we have it in ourselves for a final sequence? 02:45-02 We must end it soon. 02:45-38 We shall see.